


Weakness

by Reasta



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Absurd, Drabble, M/M, OOC, PWP, idk what i wrote, kilat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Satu kelemahan paling fatal milik Seto Kousuke yang selalu dijaganya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project and Mekakucity Actors belong to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).  
> Prompt: Your Weakness.

Satu kelemahan paling fatal pun sumber kebahagiaan dari seorang Seto Kousuke adalah dirinya. Shuuya tau betul akan hal itu.

Kousuke akan menutupi hal ini dari yang lain. Hanya Shuuya yang tau, hanya dirinya sampai kapanpun.

Untuk membuktikan hanya Shuuya yang tau, jelas Kousuke memberikan pembuktian, hal yang selalu dilakukannya hampir setiap hari tanpa ada yang tau. Karena sebuah kelemahan harus ditutupi dan tak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun.

Satu kecupan diberikan di bagian leher, disertai dengan gigitan kecil sebagai tanda bahwa Shuuya milik Kousuke dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya, tak boleh dilirik siapapun.

“Se-seto hentikan―,”

Kousuke menatap intens. “Kousuke. Panggil aku Kousuke, dan tatap mataku. Kau milikku. Kelemahanku.”

Shuuya menatap nanar. “... Aku milikmu. Kelemahanmu. Bagian dari dirimu.”

Kousuke tersenyum sebagai respon. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari menikmati kelemahannya bisa di dominasi. “Tentu saja. Sekarang dan selamanya.”

Pada akhirnya Shuuya pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Jujur ia sendiri senang dengan semua hal ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhuhu, maafin Qian ini gak sesuai ekspektasi;;; buruk banget /sungkem.


End file.
